1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled burglary preventing door lock, particularly to one provided with a motor to be started by a remote controller. When the motor is started to rotate reversely and drive a cam disk on a spindle to rotate counterclockwise and actuate a blocking pin to move downward and have its upper end disengaged from a stop rod at the inner end of a deadbolt, letting the deadbolt no longer blocked by the blocking pin and able be retracted toward the lock shell by a key to finish unlocking of the door lock. To lock the door lock, the motor is started by the remote controller to rotate clockwise and drive the cam disk to rotate in the same direction. Synchronously, the cam disk actuates the blocking pin to move upward and have its upper end blocking the rear side of the stop rod at the inner end of the deadbolt, letting the deadbolt blocked by the blocking pin and unable to retract toward the lock shell. Thus, a door lock is impossible to be unlocked by a key or by other unlocking tools before it is released by a remote controller, achieving an excellent effect of burglary prevention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a housing 10 disposed inside with a lock base 11, which has one side provided with lock rods 111 able to extend out of an insert holes 100 bored at the sidewall of the housing 10 and be engaged in the long engage groove 141 in the sidewall of the latch base 140 of a door jamb 14. The lock base 11 is further provided with a lock core 111 with a keyhole 112 respectively at the inner and the outer side. A pull plate 12 is fitted in the inner side of the housing 10, having a fixing plate 120 inserted in the guide rail 101 of the housing 10 and positioned opposite to the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10. The housing 10 is further provided inside with a deadbolt 13 having its inner end inserted through the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10 and secured with the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12, with a spring 130 fitted around one end of the deadbolt 13 near the pull plate 12. The deadbolt 13 has its outer end fixed with a stopper 131 able to extend out of the through hole 103 at the sidewall of the housing 10 and be engaged in the long engage groove 141 at the sidewall of the latch base 140 of a doorjamb 14. Thus, when a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of the lock core 111 and turned around to force the lock rods 110 and the stopper 131 to retract toward the housing 10 and disengage from the long engage groove 141 of the latch base 140 of the doorjamb 14, the door lock can be unlocked. However, a conventional door lock has its lock rods 110 locked only by a key so it can easily be pried unlocked by a burglary with unlocking tools, hardly having effect of burglary prevention.